Moth attack
by PrettyGreen
Summary: Maureen is attacked by a demon moth, well that's how she sees it. Oneshot.


_I own nothing._

**Moth attack.**

"OH MY GOD!"

Sat on the sofa, her work spread out on the coffee table infront of her, Joanne looked up from what she was reading and into the bedroom from where she had heard the girly scream escape from.

"Honeybear?" She shouted into the bedroom.

No reply. All Joanne could hear coming from the room now was banging and crashing, and a few random yelps here and there.

"Baby, you ok in there?"

Still no reply. Instead, the banging and crashing got louder and more fierce.

"Maureen, what are you doing?" Joanne shouted while putting down her work and sitting on the edge of the sofa ready to get up and go into the bedroom to Maureen.

"YOU BEASTIE!" Maureen shouted from inside the bedroom. She was currently backed against the wall with a rolled up magazine in one hand and a shoe in the other. Maureen's eyes were fixed on the creature that was resting on the lampshade by the side of the bed.

Outside the room, Joanne listened to Maureen turning the air blue with the foul language that was coming from her mouth. A smile appeared on Joanne's lips.

Then, without warning, the door to the bedroom flew open and out ran Maureen with a look on her face that could only be discribed as one that a child would have when you told them about the boogey man.

"JoannehelpdemonmothinthebedroomGETIT!"

Maureen dived onto the sofa next to Joanne and burried her head in a pillow.

"There's a what in the what?" Joanne asked, placing her hand on Maureen's back.

Maureen turned her face out of the pillow.

"Demon moth - in the bedroom!"

Joanne smirked.

"Can you get it for me please?" Maureen added, turning her face back into the pillow.

"Baby, it's only a moth"

Maureen sat up and stared blanky at Joanne.

"Only a moth?" Maureen asked, sounding surprised.

Joanne nodded.

"Pookie, did you hear what was going in there? That things a physco!"

Joanne giggled, she must admit, she did like it what Maureen was dramatic. It was all part of her charm.

"I heard honeybear, but it sounded like you had everything under control" Joanne said, tucking a piece of hair behind Maureen's ear.

"I did ... until it attacked me" Maureen pouted at the memory.

"The moth attacked you?"

"Uhuh ... came at me with a knife and everything" The pout on Maureen's lips grew.

Joanne couldn't help but laugh. True, Maureen could be a little over dramatic at times.

"So, will you save me from the big bad moth?" Maureen gave Joanne puppy eyes to add to the pout. She knew Joanne couldn't resist.

"Fine" Joanne sighed.

"Thank you baby" Maureen chirped, and gave Joanne a quick peck on the cheek before she ventured off into the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Joanne saw the moth on the lampshade. She smiled at how small it was and what a big deal Maureen was making of it. Never the less, she walked over to the creature, cupped her hands over it and went to put it out the window when an idea crossed her mind.

"Pookie!" Maureen squealed when Joanne returned from her mission of slaying the moth.

"Did you get rid of the thing?"

"Yeah ... well kind of" A huge smirk creeped on Joanne's lips.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Maureen questioned warily.

"Well i thought you might want to say goodbye to him before i let him go" Joanne puled her hands from behind her back in a cup-like manner.

"Oh pookie, tell me your joking" Maureen eyed Joanne's hands and realised what she had done.

Joanne simply smiled and walked towards Maureen.

"JOANNE-NO!" Maureen stated while holding up her hands in a feeble attempt to stop Joanne from coming any closer.

Joanne opened her hands and pretending to throw something in Maureen's direction. Maureen's response was to scream at the top of her lungs and throw herself on the floor. Joanne couldn't help but keel over laughing. Maureen frantically looked around the room in search of the moth, when she realised what had happened, a giant pout formed on her lips and a look on thunder towards Joanne.

"I dont believe you" Maureen mumbled.

"Oh honeybear" Joanne said, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"You know how scared i was. That was just mean" Maureen pouted.

Joanne realised how upset Maureen was and decided it wasn't wise to continue to laugh. With that, Joanne composed herself and took her place on the sofa again. She opened her arms towards Maureen and gave her a warm smile. Within seconds, Maureen lunged herself into Joanne's arms and snuggled up to her.

"Im sorry honeybear, i shouldn't have done that"

"No you shouldn't" Maureen mumbled against Joanne's chest.

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen in a protective manner.

"Thank you pookie" Maureen mumbled again.

"For what?"

"Saving me"

"Maureen, baby, it was only a moth" Joanne giggled.

Maureen looked up to Joanne another pout on her lips.

"Yeah but imagine if you weren't here, id have been in serious doo doo then. Stuck with a demon moth on the loose trying to eat my brains"

Joanne couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose your right honey"

Maureen smiled.

"Your my dyke in shining armour" Maureen giggled.

Joanne let out a small laugh and hugged Maureen tighter.

"Pookie?"

"Uhuh"

"Do you have to get back to your work?" Maureen asked, noticing the paper spread across the table.

"Not right now, i can take a break"

A huge smile spread across Maureen's face, as she snuggled closer to Joanne.

"I was hoping you would say that"

Maureen and Joanne stayed there for a good few hours, Joanne's work long forgotten.

Fin.

---  
_This was roughly based on something that happned to me not long ago, i have like a really bad fear of moths. Childish i know. So yeah, reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks._


End file.
